Taylor Earhardt
"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor Earhardt is the Yellow Eagle Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Before Cole's arrival, she was the team leader, making her the first Yellow Ranger to do so. History As a young child, Taylor looked out of airplane window and saw the Animarium. Little did she know that one day she would be one of its champions. Taylor always had a fascination with planes, and flying in general. This interest led her to become a skilled fighter pilot for the Air Force, earning the rank of Lieutenant. While flying around with her squad one day, Taylor witnessed a magnificent sight - the Yellow Eagle Wildzord, soaring in the sky beside her. She followed the Eagle to the Animarium, where she crash landed. She eventually found Princess Shayla and the temple, and was asked to become the Yellow Ranger. Her military training and past has made Taylor rather a bit cold, unfeeling regimental, tomboyish and unsensitive, but a rigid leader at times. She takes command of situations and focuses on the task at hand. As the leader of Wild Force before Cole Evans, she wrote a Ranger rule book, which Cole quickly dismissed when he joined the team. At first, she resented Cole for taking her spot, due to jealously, but eventually accepted and respected him as a good leader. During the Time Force team up episode, Taylor quickly developed a love/hate relationship with the equally dominant and commanding Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, because they had an little accident with traffic. The two abrasive Rangers started out consistently clashing with one another, though they eventually gained something of a mutual respect. After the final battle with Master Org, Taylor gave up her Ranger powers and returned to the air force, where she was looked up to as a legend by the younger members. She frequently meets her friend the Yellow Eagle in the sky. Yellow Wild Force Ranger Zords *Yellow Eagle Wildzord *Black Bear Wildzord *Polar Bear Wildzord Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber **Animal Crystals *Golden Eagle Sword *Armadillo Puck Ranger Key The Yellow Wild Force Ranger Key is Taylor's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting against General Puluso on the Animarium. Notes *Taylor is the second Ranger leader to lose leadership of her team without retiring first. The first was Jason Lee Scott the original Red Ranger. *Taylor could possibly be a reference to Amelia Earhart, a famous pilot with a similar last name. *Taylor is the third female Ranger to be the leader of their team (before being replaced by Cole), preceded by Delphine and Jen Scotts. **Taylor is also the fourth non-Red Ranger to lead the Power Team. *She was the first Ranger to be a pilot before becoming a Power Ranger, followed by Scott Truman. **Also, both their primary zords are based on an eagle. *Taylor is the last female Power Ranger whose Japanese counterpart (Gaku Washio) was a male ranger. *She is the first female Second-in-command Ranger, followed by Summer Landsdown. *Taylor is the first female ranger to have a sword as her personal specialized weapon. See Also *Sakura Nishihori - The first female sentai seacond-in-command. Category:Wild Force Category:Yellow Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Retired PR Rangers